1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma television packing structure and a panel display device packing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 9 and FIG. 10 show a conventional packing structure for a stands-inclusive plasma television 1. FIG. 9 is a perspective view showing a sequence ended with mounting of a main body 1a in a lower box. FIG. 10 is a perspective view showing a scene where an upper box is united with the lower box in which the main body is mounted.
In FIG. 9, a lower left cushioning member 2a, a left stand cushioning member 2b, a lower middle cushioning member 2c, a right stand cushioning member 2d, and lower right cushioning member 2e which are made of expanded polystyrene are mounted on the inner bottom of a lower box 3a placed on a platform with the opening of the lower box oriented above. The lower left cushioning member 2a, lower middle cushioning member 2c, and lower right cushioning member 2e have dents that are engaged with the bottom of the main body 1a of the plasma television 1. The lower left cushioning member 2b, lower middle cushioning member 2c, and lower right cushioning member 2e fill the role of creating a space of a predetermined distance between the main body 1a engaged with the dents and the lower box 3a, and buffering an impact to be applied to the periphery of the lower box 3a in the respective regions thereof with which the main body 1a comes into contact.
Moreover, the plasma television 1 includes a left stand 1b and a right stand 1c that substantially vertically bears the display surface of the main body 1a. The stands each have a base portion elongated in the direction from front to back of the main body 1a and a shaft portion extended vertically upward from the base portion. The shaft portions of the stands are inserted into respective shaft holes formed in the bottom of the main body 1a horizontally with a predetermined space between them, and then firmly screwed. Consequently, the stands are jutted downward from the bottom of the main body 1a, and elongated from front to back. The left stand cushioning member 2b and right stand cushioning member 2d are interposed between the respective bottoms of the respective base portions of the left stand 1b and right stand 1c and the lower box 3a. The left stand cushioning member 2b and right stand cushioning member 2d fill the role of creating a predetermined space between the lower box 3a and each of the stand base portions, and protecting the stand base portions or stands and the main body 1a coupled to the stands by buffering an impact to be applied to the periphery of the lower box 3a. 
The main body 1a enclosed in an inner sack 4, the left stand 1b, and the right stand 1c are placed on the cushioning members 2a to 2d disposed as mentioned above. A reinforcement member 5 formed by folding a sheet of cardboard so that the reinforcement member will have a section shaped like a bracket is disposed to cover the back of the main body 1a as well as the right and left flanks thereof. The lower side of the reinforcement member 5 has portions jutted downward in the regions thereof which come into contact with the lower left cushioning member 2a, lower middle cushioning member 2c, and lower right cushioning member 2d respectively. The jut portions are fitted into fitting holes formed in the lower left cushioning member 2a, lower middle cushioning member 2c, and lower right cushioning member 2e respectively. Moreover, the upper side of the reinforcement member 5 has portions jutted upward in the regions thereof which come into contact with an upper left cushioning member 6a, an upper middle cushioning member 6b, and an upper right cushioning member 6c respectively. The jut portions are fitted into fitting holes formed in the upper left cushioning member 6a, upper middle cushioning member 6b, and upper right cushioning member 6c respectively. Consequently, even when an impact oriented vertically is applied to the upper box or lower box, the space between the lower left cushioning member 2a, lower middle cushioning member 2c, and lower right cushioning member 2e located under the main body 1a and the upper left cushioning member 6a, upper middle cushioning member 6b, and upper right cushioning member 6c located on the main body 1a is retained at a predetermined length in order to buffer an impact to be applied to the main body 1a. 
The upper left cushioning member 6a, upper middle cushioning member 6b, and upper right cushioning member 6c are disposed on the top of the main body 1a. The upper box 3b is placed from above and united with the lower box 3a, whereby a package accommodating the entire plasma television 1 while covering it is completed. The upper left cushioning member 6a, upper middle cushioning member 6b, and upper right cushioning member 6c have dents that are engaged with the top of the main body 1a. The upper left cushioning member 6a, upper middle cushioning member 6b, and upper right butter 6c fill the role of creating a space of a predetermined distance between the main body 1a engaged with the dents and the upper box 3b, and protecting the main body 1a by buffering an impact to be applied to the periphery of the upper box 3b in the respective regions thereof with which the main body 1a comes into contact.
Known technologies for packing a display device such as a television will be described below. Specifically, a technology of packing a display device with a display surface thereof placed horizontally in a box, opening one of four lateral sides so as to stand the display device, and thus making it easy to take out the display device is described in Utility Model Registration No. 3117473. Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-131100 says that stand bases and stand supports are disassembled from a display and the display is packed to be opposed to the stand bases. Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-302189 says that cushioning members are disposed at right and left ends of a lower box of a container, in the center of the lower box, at right and left ends of an upper box thereof, and in the center of the upper box respectively, and have dents that are engaged with a module pack. Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-89069 says that stands are put in a lower package and a display held in cushioning members is stored in a space above the stands.
However, as far as the foregoing conventional packing structure is concerned, since the stands 1b and 1c are packed as integral parts of the main body 1a, the packing structure is vertically elongated. This necessitates a package whose length in a direction from front to back is larger than the length of the base portions of the stands. Consequently, an increase in the number of packages to be loaded in a freight container is not expected.
Moreover, a structure for packing a display device with stands thereof detached therefrom has been proposed in the past. In this case, a user is obliged to perform the work of attaching the stands to the display device. At this time, the main body has to be laid or the stands have to be aligned with the display device that is placed on its back. The user finds the work cumbersome.